People often spend a significant amount of time traveling; whether it is local, regional, national, or international, many people are always traveling. As people continue to spend more time away from their homes, convenient access to personal care and hygiene items become more important, and this need, along with airline policies, has resulted in a market of miniature (3.4 oz or smaller), travel-sized products.